


Paper Airplanes

by campsearchlight



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Fluff, Henry is absolutely smitten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campsearchlight/pseuds/campsearchlight
Summary: Henry shows Felix how to make paper airplanes. Cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Detective/Felix Hauville, Male Detective/Felix Hauville
Kudos: 5





	Paper Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse; I love Felix SO much. 
> 
> As always, I can be reached @campsearchlight on tumblr! Thanks for reading.

Henry shifted in his office chair, then swiveled around to stand up. The motion drew Felix’s eyes to him, and he struggled to walk normally out of the office. 

Of course Felix was at his heels before he even crossed the threshold. “Are we leaving now? _Please_ tell me we’re leaving now.” 

Henry glanced at Felix as he caught up, somehow able to keep stride with Henry’s long paces. “It’s barely noon.” 

“Then... lunch! You’ve got to eat lunch, right?” 

Henry smiled to himself as they turned into the break room. “Lunch isn’t until one.” 

Felix collapsed dramatically against the counter next to the coffeemaker and groaned. “I’ve never been more bored in my life. Uh... no offense.” 

Henry poured himself his third cup of coffee. “I guess now would be a good time to show you how to make paper airplanes.” 

Felix’s head snapped up from the countertop. “Really?” 

Henry nodded, stirring in some sugar and cream. “If you’re interested, that is.” 

“If I’m—of course I’m interested!” 

Henry grinned at Felix’s enthusiasm. “C’mon, then. Maybe it’ll help pass the time.” 

Back in Henry’s office, Felix pulled up his chair to sit flush against the other side of the desk. Watching Henry settle back in, he drummed his fingers against the desktop. 

Henry had grabbed a stack of plain paper from the bullpen’s printer on the way back and now set it out of the way, on top of the keyboard. Taking one sheet, he folded the paper precisely several times and held up a pristine paper airplane. 

Felix gasped. “Can I hold it?” 

Henry handed it over and nearly cried when he saw how gingerly Felix held it. “Pretty neat, huh?” 

Felix nodded rapidly, his eyes locked on the airplane. 

“Give it a throw.” 

Felix gawked at Henry. “ _What_? You want me to _throw_ it? It’s made of paper, Henry.” 

Henry chuckled. “It’s a lot sturdier than you’d think. Here.” He took the airplane back and gave it a gentle throw. It sailed across the office and out the open door. 

Felix gasped again. A huge grin spread across his face. “Oh, wow. Oh, man. Show me again?” 

Henry gave him a sheet of paper and showed him each step. Only, Felix wanted to keep folding. Soon enough, the airplanes cluttered the desk and dappled the carpet. 

Felix reached over a pile of planes and tapped a few of the keys on the keyboard, lighting up the screen. “Wait, are we out of paper?” 

“Yes. I think it’s time for you to fly and for me to get back to work.” 

“Oh, yeah, you have a job, don’t you.” 

“I do.” Henry pulled his gaze from Felix and poised his hands over the keyboard. 

“Do you like it?” Felix inquired, propping his chin in his hand, paper planes forgotten. His amber eyes focused intently on Henry. 

“My job? Yeah, it’s fine.” Henry didn’t mention that the promotion had come as a surprise, though he hadn’t exactly relished working as a beat cop. 

“Just fine?” 

“Just fine.” Henry attempted a smile but was thrown off by how curiously Felix looked at him. He cleared his throat. “What, do you think I should I quit?” 

Felix laughed, and the sound warmed Henry’s cheeks. 

Once his laughter died down, Felix inquired, “Do you _want_ to quit?” 

“Well, no, I—” 

“Want to spend more time with the Agency,” Felix supplied, grinning mischievously. “Which means spending more time with _me_.” 

Henry almost choked but collected himself enough to counter. “I didn’t know you could read minds, too.” 

Felix’s grin slipped away. His eyes darted between Henry’s eyes, as if searching for something. Then, quite suddenly, the grin returned. “I knew it. You like me.” 

Henry fought a smile. “You like me, too, though.” 

“That is very true.” Felix picked up a couple of airplanes, pinching their wings between his thumb and index fingers. “I’m gonna go see if Tina wants to fly these with me while you work.” 

“Tina has work, too, Felix!” Henry called after him. 

“Sorry, can’t hear you!” Felix said over his shoulder as he headed toward the bullpen. “Reception’s—you’re—breaking up...” 

Henry smiled to himself and found it nearly impossible to get back to the task at hand.


End file.
